Countdown
by Debochca
Summary: La cuenta atrás empieza cuando las cosas se ponen díficiles. Seiya tendrá que ir al pasado, dejar a Usagi en un futuro que parecia perfecto y evitar que Caos selle su destino. CAPs EDITADOS
1. Nota

**NOTA**

Admito que hacer esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero no podía seguir la historia tal como iba (lo que iba de ella) así que me he planteado tomarlo todo de nuevo y volver a escribir **_Countdown_** desde el principio. Pido disculpas, mil veces, pero no estaba conforme con lo que estaba haciendo. Para las personas que me leyeron y se molestaron en comentar, perdón y gracias.

_Débochca_.


	2. Surrender

Importante:_** Ni Seiya, ni Usagi, ni ningún personaje nombrado en este fanfic me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños.**  
**Advertencia:** Escenas para adultos (XD). Posible _bashing_ a Mamoru, aunque no estoy segura ni de nombrarlo mucho más de lo necesario.  
__Aclaración:_ _Ya lo dije en la nota al principio, pero tuve que cambiarlo todo porque no me satisfacía, ¡Lo siento mucho!_

* * *

**Countdown  
**_por Débochca_

**

* * *

**

Prólogo:_ Surrender  
(Entrega)_

—Esto —decía ella, alzando en su mano una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba una piedra informe, de superficie lisa y brillante y muy blanca, tan blanca como el mármol de una lápida—, me lo dieron cuando cumplí catorce... —hizo una pausa, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho en confidencia al oído mientras la dejaba a solas en una habitación alejada con _él _(un completo desconocido hasta ese momento), pensando en el súbito miedo, y el odio después. _-Mujer, ahora eres una mujer-_. Inclinó la cabeza, con lo que parte de su interminable cabello cubrió su hombro y continuó su camino más allá de la cama, tras su espalda. Se apoyaba en un brazo, descansando a lo largo con las piernas cubiertas por una sábana. Desnuda por lo demás—. Es auténtica piedra lunar...

—Usagi...

—Es curioso, Seiya —interrumpió, murmurando por debajo de un susurro. La oscuridad que entraba por la ventanas abiertas de par en par vestía su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos; de sombras _(hasta que se alce la luna)_—, nunca he estado en la Luna, a pesar de que se supone que lo llevo en la sangre —calló, pareciendo indecisa, y luego continuó-, su linaje...

O, desde su punto de vista, su maldición. _Mañana_, recordó.

Seiya la estudió premeditadamente. Las manos que temblaban, la voz convertida en estertores insoportables de escuchar, el constante parpadeo. Pensó que si no hacia algo, si no le decía nada, tal vez realmente la perdería. Y ella se perdería a si misma. Ahora pareció sorprendida cuando la cadena se desprendió de sus dedos y cayó, tintineando, junto a un remolino de cabello rubio. Iba a cogerla, cómo una muñeca mecánica, cuando él habló:

—Escapemos —pudo haber gritado, o tal vez fue la sensación de que en la quietud de la noche había hablado demasiado fuerte, pero no le resultó difícil decirlo, y no se arrepintió una vez ella alzó la vista, interesada, con los labios entreabiertos y un brillo auténtico en los ojos—, es nuestra última oportunidad. ¡Piénsalo!: cualquier lugar del universo, lo más alejado posible, donde puedas dejar de preocuparte por lo que vaya a pasar, por lo que tengas que hacer después de mañana...

Ella se movió, sacado las piernas por el borde de la cama, la cabeza apuntando al suelo y el cabello, lánguido y pesado, arrastrándose sobre la piel de sus hombros, su espalda, su cuello... Seiya observó su actitud con el corazón oprimido. Confiaba en ella, sabía que lo amaba, y sabía que podía ser fuerte; desprenderse de todo y huir. Se movió suavemente detrás suyo y su mano encontró el camino conocido entre sus omoplatos, resiguiendo la curva del hombro y resbalando por el brazo en una caricia lenta y medida, enredando los dedos entre largos mechones, casi plateados en la repentina luminiscencia de la luna; aquel ojo de águila que se arrimaba sobre el alfeizér vigilando, escrutando. Casi como si los estuviera condenando.

—No digas que no... —susurró, suplicó.

Usagi lo miró, torciendo el cuello hacia atrás. Contenía en los ojos las palabras, y acabó por confesar:

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Confías en mí?

Los latidos redoblaron su marcha, atentos, apasionados, febriles y temerosos. Ella continuó mirándolo durante un buen rato, la respiración que movía su pecho lenta y contenida, la expresión en su rostro impávida.

—Siempre.


	3. Interlude

**_It Must Have Been Love_** _(1)_  
_(Debe haber sido amor)  
por Débochca_

Él formaba parte de la Embajada que había arribado desde el lejano Kinmokusei, Usagi lo había visto durante la reunión. A pesar de que daba la impresión de absoluta concentración ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, la mirada de alguien a quien nada de aquello le interesa, de alguien que preferiría hallarse en otro lugar o hacerse invisible y desaparecer. Era una constante en su propio rostro, un velo encallado en sus emociones. A menudo, reconocía en ella la sensación de que era una muñeca, un mero títere, sin opinión ni sentimientos u objetivos, envuelta en la constante farsa de una vida de princesa. Nacida para obedecer, primero, a sus padres, y luego a su marido.

Y ahora él se encontraba allí, un extranjero metido en su cama._ Sei...ya_, moduló plácidamente, sin dejar salir la voz. ¿Una flecha hundida en su corazón? _(2)_, se permitió divagar, risueña, en aquel romance prohibido de una noche. Por un rato, soñaría con que él protegería su corazón. Entonces la balada trocaría a su fin. Lo olvidaría.

Bajo las luces bajas resiguió el contorno de su abdomen con un dedo blanco, esbelto, francamente interesada. Hacer el amor con un desconocido no había resultado nunca tan extraño, tan diferente. Tan apasionante. Su cuerpo continuaba vibrando, rumiando la sensación de él entrando en ella, con cuidado, suavemente. Tocándola con delicadeza, con apacible seguridad y al mismo tiempo, con una firmeza tan masculina que la había arrastrado al éxtasis en una llamarada de calor puramente sensual.

Se recostó a su lado, viéndolo dormir. Se mordió los labios. Oh, sus besos. No había probado antes labios tan ardientes, que abrasaran su boca con tan sólo el aliento o un susurro dicho a medias, al rozar casi sus labios, inseguro. _—No te detengas—_. Y él no se había detenido.  
Canturreó bajo los efectos de la nocturna cualidad del amor, apacible y sosegada._ Debe haber sido amor..._

_Interlude_

Los celos pueden ser un sentimiento realmente peligroso. Usagi estaba celosa. Ellos no eran amantes (ella no lo amaba ¿¡Cómo iba a quererlo!), era, simplemente, que él la hacía sentirse menos sola. Durante sus encuentros cobijados por la noche él había demostrado ser una amena compañía cuando no hacían el amor, le hablaba de cosas interesante e incluso era divertido y bromeaba con ella. Bombón, le decía cuando le tomaba el pelo. Usagi, le suspiraba al oído cuando la abrazaba, estrechamente enredados en las sábanas. A ella le complacía que las cosas entre ellos sucedieran de forma tan natural.

—_Allí _—_decía Seiya, hablando de Kinmokusei mientras ella lo miraba atenta. Una mano de él siempre enredada en su pelo_—_, durante las lluvias de invierno realmente da la sensación de que las estrellas se hunden en el agua _—_sonrió ahora_—_. Es hermoso, las aguas negras, la nieve blanca, el cielo aún más negro..._

—_Me gustaría verlo _—_musitó Usagi. Pero no era una cosa que pensara en verdad. Sin embargo quería seguir escuchándolo hablar, que no callara. Era algo que había advertido desde el principio, y que le proporcionaba cierta sensación de hormigueo, un sentimiento de incomprensible dualidad. Su voz poseía un tono profundo, con un marcado acento, y muy armonioso._

—_Estas mintiendo... —le recriminó, juguetón, tirándole suavemente del mechón que acariciaba. Le gustaba esa cara que ponía cuando se enfadaba, de niña enfurruñada. _

_Usagi le sacó la lengua, sonrojada de imprevisto. _

Cerró la puerta sin contemplaciones, traspuso el pequeño salón y se arrojó a la enorme cama rodeada del brumoso dosel plateado, con el vestido enmarañado entre sus piernas. Agarró una almohada de punto (Una media luna negra, una blanca. _Luna, luna, luna._) y la estrujó con una furia no disimulada. Alguien entró con pasos medidos. Alzó la vista.

—Largo, Venus.

—¿Porqué estás tan enojada?

Usagi, la princesa Usagi, frunció el ceño y mordió sus labios, conteniendo las palabras antes de que estallaran. Buscó tranquilizarse tomando aire y relajando su expresión. Venus no apartaba la vista, intentando discernir cuál era el problema. Dejo escapar el aire lentamente por la nariz y no por la boca por temor a gritar.

—Estoy bien —consiguió decir.

Venus no se movió, descontenta con el pobre intento de despistarla.

—¡Estoy bien, largo!

Pero no estaba bien. _Usagi se moría de celos_. Aventó la almohada contra la pared, frustrada.

_Interlude_

¿Qué tan extraño era que la princesa Kakyuu se interesara en Seiya? No había nada malo en ello, (por lo que él mismo le había dicho, tenía alguna conexión lejana con la propia princesa -lo que aclaraba por qué se encontraba en la Tierra si era tan sólo un guardián-) pero la cosa era que...  
¡No podía aguantarlo!

La forma en que lo miraba. Y cómo la miraba _él_ a ella. ¿Porqué le había dicho que la amaba si sentía tan irresistible a su_ querida princesa_?

—Lo siento —Kakyuu hablaba con lentitud, con una voz muy pacífica. Usagi la escuchaba atenta sin que nadie allí supiera de su presencia—. Los puertos de entrada y salida están cerrados, tendremos que quedarnos por algún tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen...

Enseguida comenzaron las protestas y los bufidos de desencanto. Le pareció una familiaridad excesiva. Seiya, empero, se mantenía apartado y silencioso. Solamente pudo ver que contemplaba ensimismado a través de un ventanal que daba a la terraza. En la Tierra las cosas se habían complicado a causa de una repentina declaración de guerra desde _Alpha Centauri (3)_, y tanto la entrada como la salida estaban restringidas hasta nuevo aviso. Y nadie sabía cuánto llevaría arreglar las cosas o levantar armas.

Kakyuu estaba ahora en _esa_ actitud, la que su madre llamaba 'de conveniencia' y que a ella le parecía más de 'cisne desplumado'. El truco consistía en mostrarse desprotegida y abandonada. Justo _ahí_ estaba la irreprochable prueba de que tanto ellas dos como muchas otras mujeres en el resto del universo eran muñecas mecánicas. Inclina la cabeza,_ pobre criatura_, las manos en actitud de desesperación, sobre el regazo, los ojos llorosos. No pensaba que lo hiciese adrede, las más de las veces se convertía en algo tan natural que se hacía complicado fingirlo o identificarlo si una se sentía realmente así.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que eran iguales -de que la entendía y sabía muy bien por qué adoptaba esa postura- lo que ahora pensaba de ella era muy poco decoroso.

En cuanto Seiya se había percatado de todo aquel espectáculo casi corrió a su lado. Se apresuró a ordenar con una simple mirada a los demás que renunciasen a sus quejas. Hubo silencio. Sollozos. Silencio.

—Princesa...

—No, _Fighter _—interrumpió, afligida—, tendríamos que habernos marchado antes, ¡me siento tan culpable!

_Oh, claro que sí._

—No es vuestra culpa —le tomó sus manos, las presionó superficialmente—, si algo llegase a ocurrir, nosotros la protegeremos...

Los presentes asintieron, de acuerdo.

Usagi rechinó los dientes.

Y volvió a rechinarlos al rememorar lo sucedido. _¡Era suyo!_, con ella pasaba las noches, con ella hacia el amor, ¡A ella le había jurado que la amaba!

_Interlude_

Fue a buscarlo. Todo esto, claro esta, teniendo el cuidado de ser cautelosa y sin levantar sospechas o suspicacias. Ese era el tipo de cosas que solían suceder por aquel entonces. Ella se movía libremente sin que sus padres -o el Reino- se enterasen y cuando el capricho llegaba a su fin nadie se daba por enterado, olvidada la cuestión. Pero los hilos se mueven. Y ella sabía que incluso a un juguete a veces hay que recargarlo, darle cuerda para que se mueva creyéndose un autómata, dueño de su capacidad, de sus decisiones y pensamientos. Dueño de sueños. Pero lo que se cocía en el terreno pantanoso de la vida real _-su vida real-_ era que, cuando se le acabasen las baterías, no habría repuesto.

_¿Cuándo? -todavía no, demasiado pronto._

No pensó más. Continuaba furiosa, enfadada, _dolorida._

_Interlude_

—¿La amas a ella?

Agarró las riendas del caballo que el mozo de cuadra _(4)_ le había tendido a Seiya antes de darle la oportunidad a este de hacerse con ellas, las apretó con disgusto y ordenó al muchacho que se fuera. Después de una larga búsqueda, le había sacado la información a una sirvienta con pocas luces y había conseguido averiguar lo que quería._ ¿Los señores?, en los establos, iban a cabalgar._

—Dijiste que me amabas —atacó, insistente y visiblemente sin lograr contenerse.

Estaban solos ahora, pero Seiya no creyó conveniente sacar ese tipo de conversación en un lugar tan peligroso. Miró sus ojos, enfadados, sus cejas inclinadas. La boca de piñón apretada con fuerza. Bajo el vestido corto de terciopelo -una casaca _(5)_, tal vez, cerúlea-, se adivinaba la forma de sus esbeltas piernas gracias a unos pantalones y unas botas de montar que usaba en aquel momento._ Exquisita_.

—Te amo —decírselo se había vuelto una costumbre, aunque ella nunca respondía. Se mantenía en silencio y lo miraba. A veces se acercaba para besarlo, como si necesitara consolarlo o como sintiera lástima.

Usagi mantuvo la misma expresión austera por un momento, después subió al caballo con sorprendente agilidad, un semental oscuro de crines muy largas, y lo observó desde la altura. La luz del atardecer se envalentonó en su graciosa figura y allí se quedó, lamiendo su cuerpo.

—¿De qué forma estás dispuesto a amarme?

Seiya no respondió enseguida. ¿Que sentido tenía? De todos modos, dijo:

—Moriría por ti.

El caballo se movía, como era de esperarse, inquieto.

—Entonces —tragó saliva, preparándose para formular una sentencia lo suficientemente egoísta como para darse asco a si misma—. No te vayas, quédate en la Tierra, _conmigo._

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Arrió al caballo y éste se disparó hacía los campos cubiertos de hojas secas, envuelto en la bruma vespertina.

_Interlude_

Finalmente, él nunca volvió a irse. Por lo menos, no sólo. _Por algún tiempo._

_

* * *

_

_1. It Must Have Been Love de Roxette; 2. Seiya: Flecha Estelar. Flecha de Estrella. Estrella Fugaz; 3. Alpha Centauri: sistema estelar más cercano al sol; 4. El mozo de cuadra, según sé, se encarga de los cuidados de la caballeizas; 5. Las antiguas, :P._

_¡Gracias!_

Débochca._  
_


End file.
